The Fastest Man Alive
by Invader Abigail
Summary: The story of the Scarlet Speedster, Wally West. From day one, he'd never had the easiest life, but that never stopped him. Set in Earth 30.


**Hey guys, this is written in Earth 32. This is in sync with Vampireboy45's Batman Begins and Deadman68's Man of Steal, so check them out. Barry is in this universe, just not this story.**

1970

A boy sat on a beautiful women's lap, giggling widely. They sat in a park, right by a ponds edge. His innocent mind didn't notice when she went pale and whispered "Wally, I want to run home to Daddy, ok?"

The boy nodded, confused. "What's wrong Mommy?"

The mother turned to him "Nothing. Nothing is wrong." She said as a man approached them. "I love you. Now run"

Run.

Wally was always running.

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

A small redhead boy with large green eyes watched his father, who seemed a bit out of it, probably drunk. The child looked around 7, but it was hard to tell because he was so small and scrawny for his age.

"Daddy?" The little boy asked quietly, in his gentle voice. "Where's Mommy?"

The man turned to him "For the last time, you retard, your 'mommy' is dead."

Tears came to the small boys eyes. "I miss Mommy."

The angry man had enough. He drew back his hand and slapped the boy across the face. For a moment the young kid just stared at him, as tears built up in his eyes. He'd never gotten hit before, and all though he didn't know it at the time, it was about to become a normal occurrence.

He ran up to his room. He was always running, always running from something. He closed the door and huddled into a little ball in his closet. As he began to cry, he thought about his mom. Oh he missed her so much...

Countless times the redheaded kid wondered about Mommy, but never again did he ask Daddy. What if he Mommy never disappeared? What if he had stayed and protected Mommy? What if he was like his favorite comic book hero, The Flash (Jay Garrick)?

So many what ifs.

1975- 5 YEARS LATER

The same redhead sat in his room doing homework. He excelled at school, especially science. As he hummed a tune, he effortlessly solved some math problems.

Suddenly, his door slammed open revealing his father. The boy jumped up in fright.

"H-H-Hi Dad." He stuttered.

"Wallace! I see you got an A- on your last report card!" His father bellowed in rage.

Wally look frightened "I-I-It was advanced science. I-I'm taking the sophomore course."

Wally West was only 12, but skipped several grades so he was now a freshman. They offered him to take a sophomore level science class, since he excelled in that area. It was the only class he really had to push himself in.

The small redhead bit his lip. He should have tried harder. His father had every right to be mad. With some small amount of courage he stood up and faced his dad, ready to suffer his consequences.

Rudolph West grinned as he pulled out a leather belt from behind his back.

THE NEXT DAY

Wallace West-or as he preferred, Wally- walked into his high school, feeling so small compared to everybody else there. He had a large black eye from his father. Perfect, just another reason to be made fun of. Though, Wally knew it was his fault for getting an A-.

"Well, well, look who it is. Hello Einstein." A cold voice said from behind him.

Wally slowly turned around, and stared at the ground. He wouldn't dare say a word.

"Is that...a black eye? Somebody is beating you up, and it's not me" The bigger boy said as he pretended to look hurt.

"N-no it's from baseball. I got hit in the eye with a bat." Wally lied, as he didn't make eye contact.

The bully smiled evilly-one similar to his fathers-as he slowly walked up to the much smaller boy. But much to Wally's relief, the bell rang.

The bully frowned. "We'll finish this later, Ginger." He said as he ran to

Class.

Wally trudged into his first class quietly.

As soon as he arrived, his teacher stopped mid-sentence and turned to him. "Late again, are we Mr. West?" She said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Sorry Mrs. James" Wally said in a sincere voice as he sat down next to his best friend. Well actually, his only friend, Linda Park.

Linda was probably the only person Wally let inside his life. Even though she was the normal age of a freshman-14-she knew Wally better than anybody else, and was as close as two people could be. The feisty Korean-American knew about the redhead's less than desirable home life. She was like a big sister to him.

"Hey West, rough day?" Linda whispered to Wally and motioned to his black eyes.

Wally smiled for the first time all day. "What? You don't like it? I think it's quite pretty."

"Haha. Very funny. You're telling my how you got this fashion statement later."

Linda said, and Wally knew she meant it.

Class went by without any unusual things happening, and Wally thought about going somewhere far away. He hated it here, in the small cramped city if Blue Valley. Before he knew it, the bell for lunch came. He walked into the lunchroom and got in line to get his food. After Wally got his food-if you could call the mush food- he sat down in his normal spot in a table in the far corner of the lunch room.

Linda sat down next to him, pulling out her sack lunch. "Ok spill it. Where'd you get the black eye?"

Wally played with his food. "Dad" he said quietly. "But it was my fault for getting an A- in science." He said barely audible.

There was practically steam coming out of Linda's ears. "An A-! Wally you're a

12 year old taking sophomore classes! How could your dad be upset?"

Wally shrugged as if it was nothing. "It's fine Linda." He said with a small smile.

"That's it you're staying with me for a couple nights. I can't stand him doing this to you." Linda said, determined.

"Nah. It's fine." Wally said.

"Nope. You don't have a choice. Linda said, smiling mischievously.

Wally gave one of his signature smiles. "Fine, you know I can't say no to you."

It was just then when Wally realized how much he needed Linda.

**Thanks for reading. Obviously, I don't own any of this. **


End file.
